


Toby on the Run

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Toby is a mess, both reader and toby are self aware dumbasses, broken sexual tension, toby is a self aware douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: It was a calm afternoon, and you decided to relax on your porch. Then a stranger appeared needing help. Against better judgement, you helped him. Then he helped you.





	Toby on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from a lovely anon on tumblr! This contains a lot of sexual tension, and the breaking of said tension. Reader is fully aware that she is a dumbass for letting a stranger into her house. This is 3432 words of complete stupidness that needed to be written. Idk how to write sex scenes, just know I did my best.

You were relaxing on your front porch when a man ran by then turned around and stood on your lawn facing you. He was tall and covered in dirt, and you immediately grabbed the metal baseball bat your neighbor’s son leaves at your house for when you babysit. 

You called out, “Can I help you?”

He looked behind him and looked back at you, “I’m being chased, can I hide out here?”

You picked up your bat so he could see it, “No.”

You heard men’s voices yelling and he ran to hide behind your car. You quickly went inside, not wanting to be outside when whoever was after this guy came by. As you peaked through your blinds you saw some men in all black, a lot bigger than the other man, look around then continue down the street. 

Before long he was on your porch, “Hey, lady. I know I look really sketchy, but I promise I’m not. Google me. I’m Toby Grisoni. I’ll pay you. I was filming some stupid commercial and these guys decided that they didn’t like where I chose to film. I also may have fucked their girl and sister. But that doesn’t matter. Anyways, please? I’ll stay five feet away from you and in your sight at all times.”

You thought for a moment then pulled out your phone, “I’ll think about it. Until then you can hide on the porch.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

You looked him up to see how much money he could actually offer you, you could use some extra money. And if he got too close you could get out your aggressions by beating him with the bat. The fact that he was hot didn’t hurt. You text your friend to come check on you in an hour if you didn’t check in since you were about to be the biggest dumbass in the universe. They asked why and you explained that a decently rich advertiser, who was also hot, offered to pay you to help him hide from some men he pissed off. They agreed with your conclusion of being the biggest dumbass, and told you they wouldn’t let him in, but they’d start planning your funeral. 

You peaked out your window again to find him laying on your porch, “Do you promise to pay me at least $500 and stay away from me and in my sight?”

He launched up and scrambled to his feet, “Yeah. Yes. I’ll give you $5,000 just please let me in. I don’t want to die today.”

You took a deep breath, grabbed the bat, then unlocked and opened your door, “Okay. But you better fucking behave.”

He quickly walked in, “Ooo, feisty.” 

You hit him in the arm with the bat, “No talking.”

He groaned and rubbed his arm. He nodded and moved far enough away from you as promised.

“You can sit on the couch. Do you want a glass of water? To go to the bathroom to clean up, you’re kinda covered in dirt… uhh you can talk if I talk to you.”

He just looked at you for a moment, “You’re hot.” He then stepped back, “Don’t hit me. I’m sorry I said that. I’m not lying, but I didn’t mean to say it out loud. But I’d like to wash my face and hands, and a glass of water.”

You glared at him, “The bathroom is through that door. Towels are under the sink.”

He nodded and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. You got two cups of water then sat on the couch and watched the door. He came out after a couple of minutes and you pointed at your arm chair. He sat and you offered him a cup, then turned on the tv to watch your favorite show.

After a few minutes you felt weird not talking, “So, can you tell me what you were filming a commercial for? Or why you thought it was a good idea to fuck that dude’s girl. They were like twice your size. You’re a bigger dumbass than me.”

He gave you a questioning look, “I was filming something for some stupid paper towels. And she didn’t tell me she was dating anybody at the bar, she just came on to me and asked if I wanted to go home with her. So of course I said yes. Then at sunrise, as I was dressing to leave, these two guys come into her apartment and start yelling at me because I slept with the one guy’s fiancee. She just smirked at me from the bed and I was off running. I was able to hide a few times, but they always found me, that is how I got here.”

You just nodded and continued watching your show. You didn’t speak again until you heard his stomach growl, loud.

“Do you want some food? I can cook up a few burgers if you’d like.”

His voice held a pleading that didn’t fit him, “Please.”

“Okay, come sit with me in the kitchen.”

You text your friend that you haven’t died and this guy is a bigger idiot than you. 

“Toby, is there anything you’re allergic to that I should know of before I start cooking?”

He had moved to sit at the island, “Uhhh. No. I’ll eat anything.”

You nodded and pulled out the pan and a few burgers and began to cook, “Do you want cheese on your burger? Or anything to drink besides water. But not alcohol. I have some teas, sodas, and juices.”

He hummed, “I’ll stick with water, I was running around for a few hours. And I’ll have cheese, please.”

You pulled out the cheese and refilled his cup, “Alright. I’m done being in silence. You can talk. But remember, I know where the knives are.”

He didn’t hesitate, “Do you have a boyfriend? Or a significant other?”

You glared at him, “Really, Toby? No. I don’t. Haven’t had a boyfriend for a year. I’m assuming you don’t have a girlfriend since you’re here for going home with a girl.”

“Yeah. I don’t. I’m a dick, but I’d never cheat on my girlfriend. I’d be and have been somebody’s extramarital affair though, as long as it is just for sex.”

You were stunned by his blunt honesty, “You what now?”

He smirked at your reaction, “I’m a giant douche. If a girl comes to me and says they wanna fuck me, I oblige. I don’t care if they are cheating, unless the guy wants to kill me. But I wouldn’t cheat on my girlfriend because I’m emotionally invested.”

You chuckled, “You’re an interesting man, Mr. Grisoni.”

He made a disgusted face, “Don’t call me that. Just Toby. Please. What is your name, by the way?”

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t tell you that,” you broke your rules and walked up to him and offered your hand to him, “Hi, I’m (y/n). And I don’t know if it has been nice to meet you. But you’re very interesting.”

He shook your hand, “Hello, (y/n). I’m Toby, and it has definitely been nice meeting you. If it weren’t for you, I would probably have been on the news as ‘commercial director found murdered in empty lot’ or some shit like that.”

You held each other’s hand for a few moments too long, then you finally pulled your hand away, returning to the stove, “so with introductions out of the way, I want to know more about this douche that ended up in my house. Did you always want to be a commercial director?”

He chuckled, “No. I want to do films. But those take longer. And I don’t have a very good attention span. I should be on set right now, but I went out drinking last night and, here I am. They don’t need me though.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m not the main guy. They know shit like this happens. I don’t know how I still have a job.”

You just nodded and began pulling out all the fixings you had to go with the burgers. You took the pan off the heat when they were done and pulled down two plates, fixing your own burger.

You sat next to him, taking a sip from your glass of juice, “Go ahead and fix your burger.”

He stood and fixed his burger, “Do you, uhh, have peanut butter? I like to have peanut butter on my burgers.”

You got up and pulled a jar from the pantry, “You’re a strange man, Toby.”

You stood a little too close to him when you set down the jar. Then you were bold and reached for the drawer you kept the silverware in, right next to his hip.

You tapped the drawer, “Forks, spoons, and butter knives are in this drawer.”

You then walked back to your plate and began to eat, ignoring the hungry look he was giving you.

He slathered his burger in peanut butter and sat back down next to you, “Thank you.”

He began eating, finishing off his burger in three bites, “Can I have another one?”

You looked at him, you had only eaten half of yours, “Uh, yeah. You can have the two left.”

He practically jumped out of his seat, “Thanks, yo. These are really good.” He looked at you while he assembled his burgers, “Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, do you live with a roommate? Just want to be prepared for other people to show up.”

You shook your head, “No. I’m here alone. This is a family house, and I was the only one willing to move in. I couldn’t say no to living rent free, even if it is away from the night life.”

He smirked, “So, I can make you scream on the couch if I wanted, and you let me, of course.”

You gave him a pointed glare, “Yeah… but the couch isn’t very comfortable, it is kinda old.”

He looked at you with surprise, “So maybe against the wall, or in your bed? This counter?”

You blushed and continued eating, not wanting to respond.

He sat down next to you again, “Is it too late to get a soda?”

“Oh, no. They are in the fridge, help yourself.”

He got himself a soda and looked at you before taking a sip, “So, what do you do?”

You blushed, “I uh… I work at uh. Um… well. This is awkward. I work at an adult store.”

He choked on his drink, “You work at a sex shop?”

You nodded, “Yeah. I needed a job while in school and they were hiring so… I applied. Now I’m just chillin there as a manager.”

He gave you a wolfish grin, “Sounds fun.”

You smirked, “It is. I get to help people feel comfortable exploring their sexuality. And it is very easy to tell when it is somebody’s first time in that type of store. But surprisingly, to outsiders, it is not a sexy job.”

He hummed, “Can you help me explore my sexuality?”

You smacked his arm playfully, “Shut up and eat your damn food.”

He took a big bite of his burger, keeping eye contact with you until he swallowed, “I was right, you are feisty. I like that.”

You blushed again, despite trying your best not to, “I said shut up. I’m going back to the couch.”

You placed you plate and cup in the sink and went back to watching your show. Before long Toby was plopping down on the other side, stretching out as far as possible.

He hummed, “So what’s your favorite toy?”

You threw a pillow at him, “Shut up. I regret telling you the truth.”

He caught the pillow, “Oh, but you did, babydoll. Now, what are you gonna do about it?”

Something between you snapped and you were on him in a heartbeat. You told yourself this was the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. But you couldn’t help yourself.

He held your hips as you straddled his lap, giving him a heated kiss. You tossed the pillow away and put your hands in his hair.

You pulled back enough to talk and tugged his hair, “Do you ever think before you talk? Do you ever fucking shut up?”

You were back to kissing him before he could respond. But he held your face back so he could, “No.”

He released your face and pulled you back into the kiss, moving his hands back to your hips, which were starting to grind against him.

He moaned into the kiss and moved to lay further on the couch.

He groaned, and pulled away from the kiss, “ouch, you weren’t kidding. This thing isn’t comfortable.”

You chuckled, “I wouldn’t be opposed to my bed.”

He smirked and got up, carrying you with him, “Point me in the right direction.”

You told him where to go while feeling up his muscles, and teasingly rubbing yourself against his growing bulge.

“Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you happy I let you in?”

He let out a deep chuckle, “Oh, I’m happy you let me in. And it is a lot bigger than a banana.”

You were tossed onto your bed and he quickly crawled on top of you. You pulled off your shirt and watched as he did the same with his. Shit, he’s fit. You complemented yourself on your choice of strangers to let in your house.

He then leaned down to kiss you again, hands wandering your skin, quickly reaching around you to undo your bra.

He looked at you again, “You’re fucking hot. I know I told you already. But damn!”

You smirked, “You ain’t so bad looking yourself. Those are some mighty fine abs. And face.”

You sat up and pushed him over, “I want your cock.”

He moaned, “Yes. Have it. Take it.”

You pulled off his pants and boxers, “Fuck. You weren’t kidding.”

You grinned and wrapped your lips around the head, and pumped the length with your hand. 

“So good. Fuck, (y/n).”

You looked up at him as you lowered your mouth further down. He had a look of ecstasy on his face, his hand coming down to grab your hair.

He moaned, “Oh my fuck.”

You continued to suck him, moaning around his cock. You reached a hand down to play with his balls. He pulled at your hair when you did that, moaning louder.

He bucked up his hips, “Stop. I’m close. Let me go down on you. Please.”

You pulled off with an obscene pop, “Oh, yes. Please.”

He sat up and tossed you towards the head of the bed, and made quick work of your pants.

He laid between your legs and ran his fingers through your slit, “You’re so wet,” he circled your clit with the tip of his finger, “so fucking wet. Did sucking my cock turn you on?”

You moaned and nodded, “Yes Toby. Please keep touching me. More stimulation please.”

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, sucking and licking you. 

He chuckled from deep in his chest and pulled off of you, “You make the most amazing noises I’ve ever heard.”

You were flushed and panting, quickly coming undone and barely able to speak coherently, “Fuck… me. Please.”

He was up faster than when you said he could come inside the house, “Condom. I used the ones I keep on me last night.”

You pointed to the bedside table, “In there. I have some your size.”

He moved over and pulled out the drawer, taking out a packet, “Oh, your naughty drawer. I’ve used a few of these toys before.”

You groaned, “Focus Toby. You’re getting a condom so you can fuck me and make me scream.”

He opened the packet and rolled it on, “Right.”

He got on the bed again and got between your legs, and rubbed your thighs. He placed the head at your entrance and slowly pushed in.

You moaned, “Fuck. Yes.”

The wolfish grin Toby wore earlier returned and he began thrusting at a fast pace, “You feel so fucking good.”

Before long, your ability to say anything coherent went away, you could only mumble and moan. As you got closer your release, the louder and more frequent your moans got.

He practically growled when he next spoke, “Are you getting close? Are you gonna cum on my cock?”

You nodded and then shrieked when he changed his angle and began to hit your g-spot. He went impossibly faster and before your mind could catch up you were screaming in ecstasy.

You were panting as you came down, his thrusts only slowing by a fraction, “Fuck… that was good. Let me ride you.”

His eyes widened, “Hell yeah,” he pulled out and laid next to you, “hop on, enjoy the ride.”

You giggled at his eagerness, moving to straddle him, and setting a mild pace, placing your hands on his pecs.

You hummed and smiled down at him, “You have a better chest than I do.”

He smirked, “Funny. I was thinking the same about you. You look like an angel riding me.”

“I don’t think they would do this. Angels can’t sin.”

He hummed, “Alright. You look like a fallen angel riding me.”

You chuckled, speeding up your pace, “So I’m a demon?”

He moaned, “I saw what you keep in that drawer. So I don’t think I’m far off.”

You pinched one of his nipples and bounced faster, “Probably. But you’re right there with me.”

You enjoyed the moan he released when you pinched his nipple, and decided to play with them some more. His hips began to meet your bounces, and he was starting to pant.

“(Y/n), I’m close.”

You hummed and sat up straight, bouncing as fast as possible and rubbing your clit, “You can come after I do, got it?”

He groaned and bit his lip before responding, “Yeah.”

You continued to ride him, frustrated at rubbing yourself, “Gimme your hand.”

He put his hand in yours and you placed his fingertips on your clit, “Rub my clit for me. Then we will both be able to cum faster.”

He rubbed you as told, “You’re so fucking sexy.”

You smirked at him and continued fucking yourself on him. You haven’t felt this great in a while, hadn’t been this vocal in a while, “You’re sexy. I’d fuck you again.”

He reached up to also play with your nipples, “You would? Me too.”

You were getting close now. You couldn’t talk as much or as coherently; the closer you get, the more your moans were taking over your vocal cords.

Soon, you were on the edge, and worked enough to mutter out “close” before moaning again and screaming as your orgasm rushed through your body. Your body went weak for a moment, causing you to collapse onto his chest.

As you came down from your high, he moaned and grunted, letting himself finally have his release, “Fucking hell.”

He wrapped his arms around you and took deep breaths, calming himself down. You laid together, calming down.

You smiled into his chest, “You’re strong.’

He hummed, “I am.”

You pushed yourself up and looked into his eyes, wearing a devilish grin, “Could you fuck me against the wall next?”

He chuckled, “You just came hard, twice, but you’re already wanting to go again?”

You got off of him and moved to your bathroom, “Not right away. I’d like to rest for a bit.”

He got up and took care of his condom, then fixed his hair, “Alright. And yes, I’ll fuck you against the wall. Sounds fun.”

You came back smiling, smacking his ass before jumping in bed, “Hell yeah. Now get over here, those fucking lips of yours are addictive.”

He smirked and crawled into bed with you, giving you a kiss, “I’ve never heard that before.”

You hummed and laid on your back, “Also, I’m still expecting that five hundred dollars.”

He rest on his side and looked at you, “I think I promised five thousand.”

You sat up quickly, “You weren’t joking about that?”

“I don’t joke about money, baby.”

You smirked, “I think you might have to stay here until tomorrow night. You know, just to make sure you get your money’s worth staying in my house. Any sex we have is just a coincidence.”

You gave him a kiss and pinched a nipple, “I’ve come to a conclusion. It has been a pleasure meeting you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
